Defying Gravity
by seluscorpion
Summary: Bertemu dengan sisi lain si sempurna Luhan dan Tuan Muda Oh dari Prancis. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata jika keduanya bersama hanya ada masalah yang menunggu? BXB! Kid!HunHan! (untuk chapter awal) Slight! KaiSoo! ChanBaek! Rate T dulu nanti jadi M hehe
1. Luhan's Boring Life

**DEFYING GRAVITY**

 _seluscorpion―2017_

Lahir dalam keluarga terpandang dengan harta melimpah bukanlah pilihan Luhan. Begitupula tinggal di dalam manor di pinggir tebing yang dengan pemandangan laut namun dengan pagar tinggi menjulang dan segala kemewahananya, juga bukan keinginannya. Apapun yang dimilikinya saat ini. Entah itu wajahnya yang rupawan, mata coklat berkilau dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung bangir yang mungil, kulit putih tanpa goresan, bibir plum tipisnya, ataupun rambut coklat madu yang menawan. Atau harta yang berlimpah yang dapat digunakan untuk membeli berpuluh puluh pulau di daerah tropis. Juga kepribadiannya yang tenang, dan elegan layaknya penghuni istana membuat Luhan layak dengan sebutan _sempurna_.

Luhan tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah. Para ahli yang datang silih berganti ke manor untuk mengajarinya berbagai hal. Setelah Luhan menguasai suatu hal, orangtuanya akan mengirim seorang ahli di bidang lain untuk mengajari Luhan hal yang belum diketahuinya. Pantas saja jika Luhan juga merupakan anak yang dalam usianya yang masih tigabelas tahun telah menguasai berpuluh puluh alat musik, dan dapat berbicara berbagai macam bahasa di dunia dengan fasih, ia juga kaya akan ilmu ilmu yang tidak pernah diajarkan di sekolah, dan mempelajari teori teori yang controversial di mata ilmuwan ilmuwan dunia. Ah, satu poin lagi. Terpelajar.

Hari harinya selama tigabelas tahun ia habiskan dengan bermusik, melukis, atau membaca. Ia selalu bertanya tanya terhadap dunia luar. Selama hidupnya, ia belum pernah menginjakkan kaki keluar manor. Ia bahkan belum pernah melintasi gerbang hanya untuk berjalan jalan atau berbelanja. Satu satunya akses Luhan ke dunia luar adalah jendela besar di kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan dunia luar. Walaupun begitu, dunia luar tidak begitu terlihat karena jarak pedesaan dan manor yang cukup jauh.

Jauh di dalam hatinya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang ada di dunia luar. Apakah orang orang hidup rukunn dengan damai seperti apa yang salah satu gurunya katakana. Ataukah di dunia luar terjadi perang seperti yang ia baca di buku. Ia ingin tahu rasanya pergi ke pasar, bertemu dengan teman dan mengobrol ringan, mungkin juga bermain atau membaca buku bersama.

Kata orang orang yang pernah ke manor, kehidupan Luhan adalah kehidupan yang diinginkan semua orang. Menjadi _sempurna_ seperti Luhan adalah impian orang orang _kecil_ disana. Tapi Luhan tidak merasa begitu. Ia merasa seperti hidup dalam sangkar. Semua yang dibutuhkannya ada. Luhan tahu ini hanyalah egonya. Ia juga telah mempelajari bahwa manusia tidak akan pernah merasa puas. Tapi entah mengapa. Gejolak di dalam dadanya semakin besar semakin hari saat ia tumbuh dewasa. Dan akhir akhir ini Luhan belajar berkata yang kurang elegan. Ia menyebut hidupnya..

Memuakkan.

Menurut Luhan, hidupnya memuakkan. Dan seandainya ia boleh mendamba. Seandainya ia pantas untuk meminta kepada Tuhan. Ia akan meminta untuk bebas. Bebas melebarkan sayapnya yang sudah terlalu lama tertekuk dalam kekang sangkar.

 **oOo**

Seperti hari hari yang telah berlalu, Luhan memainkan alat musiknya untuk mengisi waktu luang . Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap denting nada yang dikeluarkan oleh piano klasiknya. Suara lembutnya mengiringi alunan nada dari piano. Menggambarkan mimpi mimpinya dalam suatu nada dan membuatnya merasakan kebebasan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Luhan.."

Suara lembut ibunya menghentikan tarian tangannya diatas tuts piano. Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap ibunya dengan senyum manis.

"Ada apa, _Eomma_?"

"Luhan, _eomma_ pikir kita perlu bicara. Bisakah kau ikut _eomma_ ke ruangan _eomma_?"

"Baiklah.."

Luhan segera berdiri dan mengikuti perempuan paruh baya yang memakai gaun untuk pakaiannya sehari hari. Luhan pernah berfikir kenapa _eomma_ nya tidak memakai pakaian seperti yang orang orang pakai di buku. Dan saat itulah ia mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak sama dengan mereka. Luhan, adalah seorang bangsawan besar di Inggris. Begitupula _eomma_ nya.

Ketukan sepatu tinggi yang dipakai _eomma_ nya berirama. Langkahnya anggun mencerminkan jati diri ibunya yang sebenarnya. Begitu anggun. Luhan tidak pernah melihat ibunya tidak tampak anggun. Mungkinkah ibunya sudah anggun dari lahir? Mungkinkah ibunya dulu menangis dengan anggun saat lahir? Luhan selalu banyak berfikir. Itu secara otomatis terprogram dalam system di otaknya. Apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya selalu membuatnya bertanya tanya.

Di ujung lorong terdapat pintu besar yang tampah kokoh dengan ukiran yang sedikit menyeramkan. Sebenarnya, itulah tujuan mereka. Ruangan ibu Luhan.

 _Apa yang sangat penting sehingga eomma memintaku ke ruangannya?_

Ah ya. Luhan belum pernah masuk ke dalam ruangan _eomma_ nya. _Eomma_ nya tidak pernah memperbolehkannya. Jadi bukan aneh kan jika Luhan khawatir?

 _KRIETT_

Pintu dibuka dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan mewah yang berisi buku buku dan perabotan berabotan yang mahal. Di salah satu sofa terdapat seorang anak laki laki yang duduk dengan meminum teh yang dihidangkan oleh _maid_.

"Sehun- _ssi_ , apa kau menunggu lama?"

Lelaki itu terlihat terkejut―walau sebenarnya Luhan lebih terkejut Sehun tidak menyadari pintu sebesar itu dibuka dari jarak sedekat itu― lalu berdiri memberikan sebuah anggukan tanda hormat untuk Mrs. Lu. Luhan menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ia tampak seperti bangsawan muda yang datang untuk suatu hal yang penting. Oh dan ia juga tampan. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lu?

"Tidak apa apa Nyonya Lu. Saya menikmati hari saya disini. Oh dan inikah Luhan?"

Laki laki itu menatap Luhan. Sekitar sepuluh senti selisih tinggi mereka jadi Sehun harus menunduk sedikit yang dianggap Luhan sebagai penghinaan. Lagipula ia terlihat sangat muda. Mungkin mereka hanya berjarak satu atau dua tahun. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit tersenyum tipis memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Selamat sore. Saya Luhan."

"Oh Sehun."

Kedua mata itu bersinggungan. Satunya dengan mata tajamnya dan yang lain dengan mata berkilauannya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian. Dan itu membuat dunia Sehun berhenti berputar sementara. Entah apa senyuman itu ataukah mata berkilauannya tapi satu kata yang membuatnya terpaku adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan begitu.. Indah.

Saat itu, mereka belum mengetahui benang merah yang menarik kuat keduanya pda takdir yang telah dilukiskan.

"Mulai hari ini dan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, Oh Sehun - _ssi_ akan tinggal disini. Aku mengatur kalian untuk tidur di ruangan yang sama agar kalian berdua bisa berteman dekat."

 _Teman._

Luhan sudah memimpikan hari ini selama hidupnya. Luhan sudah membaca banyak buku tentang persahabatan . Semua yang menyenangkan, menyedihkan, perasaan campur aduk dalam sebuah persahabatan. Bayangan adegan yang dibacanya berputar bagai rol yang tidak pernah berhenti. Mata Luhan berbinar. Oh Sehun, mungkin akan menjadi sahabat pertamanya.

S ehun sendiri belum kembali pada kesadarannya dan senyum bahagia yang ditunjukkan Luhan membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berkata kata. Otaknya buntu. Ia hanya ingin melihat Luhan dan terus melihatnya seperti ini. Bahagia dan penuh harapan seperti ini.

 **oOo**

"Haahh.. Lelah sekali.."

Sehun melepaskan nafasnya panjang seperti membuang beban berat yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya selama satu abad. Tubuh tingginya ia rebahkan di tempat tidur super empuk yang tiba tiba berada di kamar Luhan.

"Ah ada tempat tidur ekstra di kamarku! Apa ini berarti kau akan tidur disini?"

Luhan merayap mendekati Sehun dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Matanya masih dihiasi kilau itu. Dan Sehun merasa lelahnya terangkat seketika. Perjalanan dari Paris bukanlah suatu hal yang melelahkan setelah melihat wajah Luhan yang memiliki tipe _refreshing_. Mungkinkah Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Pfft. Jangan buat Sehun malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin terjebak pada suatu hal yang klise seperti itu. Tapi perasaan ini bukan main main. Ia merasa lebih baik ia tidur sekarang daripada ia gila.

"Pergilah, rusa", usir Sehun.

"Rusa? Ada rusa? Dimana rusa? Aku tidak tahu ada rusa disini―" Luhan memotong perkataannya, lalu menatap Sehun.

"Mungkinkah.. Kau membawakan aku rusa dari Paris?!"

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun ternyata semanis itu. Tapi untuk apa Sehun membawakannya seekor rusa? Ia bisa saja membawakannya oleh oleh khas Prancis 'kan? Seperti menara Eiffel?

Sehun tidak akan membawakan menara Eiffel untukmu, Lu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau itu yang rusa. Dasar rusa. Lihat matamu itu berkilauan."

Sehun mengejek, namun terselip pujian dalam ejekannya.

"Lagipula hey. Kudengar Luhan itu bangsawan yang sangat elegan dan kalem. Bagaimana bisa kau secerewet ini?", Lanjutnya sinis.

"Aku tidak cerewet!", Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, dan Sehun menangkap itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu.

Oh tidak. Sehun pasti sudah gila.

"Juga, matamu itu tidak pernah kau pakai ya? Aku ini manusia. Aku berjalan dengan dua kaki bukan empat. Aku juga tidak punya tanduk", gerutunya kesal.

"Jelas kau tidak punya tanduk, kau 'kan betina", Sehun membalas.

"Apa?! Ya! Kau menyebalkan dasar albino!"

"Ya aku tahu aku putih, terima kasih"

"Apa?! Argh!"

S ore hari itu, kamar Luhan terdengar lebih ramai dan lebih hangat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena kehadiran Sehun yang membuat hari itu jadi lebih berwarna. Dan mungkin juga karena tidak ada lagi suara musik penyendiri yang menyayat hati.

 **oOo**

Dalam kegelapan, bulan selalu tampak bersinar. Namun tidak selalu seindah saat para bintang berada di sekelilingnya. Begitupula bagaimana senyum Luhan terlihat. Begitulah isi perbincangan _maid maid_ manor. Suara tawa yang jarang terdengar atau wajah Luhan yang cemberut menjadi hal hal yang sering dilihat para penghuni manor sejak kedatangan Sehun. Dalam keheningan malam, kedua anak yang berada di awal remaja itu tidak merasa lelah. Ada saja kegiatan yang mereka lakukan untuk menghindari tidur. Mereka tahu waktu mereka bersama tidak akan lama. Walau bagaimanapun, Sehun akhirnya akan kembali ke Paris dan mengakhiri liburannya.

"Uh.. Sehun- _ssi_.. Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Paris?"

Luhan bertanya disela nafasnya. Matanya melirik tubuh tinggi yang terbaring di sampingnya meraup nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Setelah perang bantal yang mereka lakukan atau lebih disebut perang dunia di kamar Luhan yang kini penuh dengan barang yang berserakan, Mereka terbaring di lantai dengan menatap langit langit mengambil nafas sebanyak yang mereka bisa.

"Yah.. Kau tahu. Aku anak kedua setelah _hyung_ ku", jawab Sehun

"Kau tahu. Aku selalu merasa dinomor-duakan. Semua orang memuji _hyung_ ku. Karena kepandaiannya, karena ketampanannya. Tapi tidak ada yang memujiku untuk apapun. Yah, aku memang selalu disayang, Namun seperti rasa sayang mereka itu semata mata karena aku putra dari Tuan Oh dan tidak ada alas an lain lagi." Lanjutnya

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar. Kata kata seperti _aku mengerti perasaanmu_ hamper keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Namun, Luhan menahannya. Ia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia adalah anak tunggal yang memiliki seluruh perhatian dan kasih sayang ada di manor. Dia tidak bisa memberikan kehangatan palsu pada teman barunya.

"Tidak seperti kakakku, aku dibiarkan berkeliaran di pedesaan. Mereka mungkin menyuruhku belajar bersosialisasi tanpa tahu aku tidak suka bersosialisasi, seperti keluarga Oh yang lainnya"

Mata Sehun menerawang. Memandang ke langit langit. Namun Luhan tahu apa yang Sehun lihat sekarang bukanlah langit langit. Sehun menatap jauh ke kehidupannya. Jauh di tempat yang Luhan belum pernah datangi sebelumnya. Paris. Pedesaan.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai berpikir kalau keluarga Oh memang asli orang orang yang anti sosial." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Lalu menatap Luhan. "Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku? Ah.." Luhan tersenyum sebentar. Ditanyai hal semacam ini membuatnya merasa ada orang yang akan mendengarkannya berbicara dan membantunya membawa beban yang ditanggungnya seorang diri selama ini.

"Aku hidup sebagai anak pertama dan satu satunya di keluarga Lu. Aku jarang bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Hanya di saat saat tertentu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia." Luhan memotong perkataannya. Mengingat kembali hari harinya yang penuh dengan kesendirian.

"Guru guru silih berganti mengajariku berbagai macam hal. Awalnya itu terlihat sangat menarik. Namun lama lama aku bosan dengan pelajaran dan metode pembelajaran yang menurutku begitu begitu saja. Namun, ada poin yang membuatku senang dengan adanya guru guru itu. Orang asing. Mereka adalah orang orang asing yang pernah bertemu denganku dan hanya merekalah yang bisa aku temui untuk diajak bicara. Tapi, aku cepat bosan dengan guru guru itu. Mereka selalu bersikap seperti aku adalah orang yang patut dilayani dan dihormati. Bukan ditemani" tatapannya berubah murung.

Sehun melihatnya. Namun ia merasa Luhan masih mendapat perhatian lebih dari orangtuanya. Jadi ia merasa sedikit iri pada bocah kecil itu.

"Jadi aku selalu berusaha keras meguasai pelajaran pelajaran yang setiap guru berikan sehingga aku bisa bertemu guru lainnya. Berusaha bertemu seseorang yang sekiranya bisa menjadi temanku." Lanjutnya dengan harapan yang terpancar.

"Kau tahu, Sehun- _ssi_.."

"Kau tahu, Luhan"

Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Berusaha membeberkan ketidak setujuan yang terdapat dalam dua cerita kehidupan yang baru keduanya ceritakan.

"Ah, kau duluan Sehun- _ssi_."

"Baiklah.. Pertama, tolong jangan gunakan kata formal kepadaku. Aku tahu aku terlihat lebih tua darimu. Tapi aku risih dengan embel embel _ssi_ yang membuatku terdengar tua. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk pada poin pertama Sehun.

"Kedua, sebenarnya hidupmu sempurna. Apa yang kau dapatkan dapat kau jadikan sebagai bekal masa depanmu nanti saat kau memegang kuasa penuh atas bisnis keluargamu. Kau juga mendapat perhatian dari orangtuamu, terbukti dari pengajar yang silih berganti datang padamusetelah kau selesai dengan satu mata pelajaran."

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Menatap Luhan yang masih berbaring dengan heran.

 _Apa yang salah dari hidup Luhan? Ia mendapatkan segalanya. Namun, ia menceritakannya seperti sesuatu yang berat berada di pundaknya_. _Ia juga tampak tidak senang_.

Luhan menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. Mendudukkan tubuhnya sehingga tingginya sejajar dengan Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak sesempurna itu, Sehun. Maksudku, belajar tidak selalu semudah yang kau pikirkan. Kadang aku bisa frustasi mempelajari suatu hal yang benar benar tidak bisa kupahami. Juga, itu silih berganti. Demi Tuhan. Satu saja sudah membuat kepalaku hamper meledak." Kata Luhan berapi api.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas. Membayangkan hidupnya penuh dengan kertas berserakan dan tugas tugas yang tiada akhir ternyata tidak terlalu bagus.

 _Benar juga_ ,pikirnya

"Sehunna.. Kurasa hidupmu lebih menyenangkan. Kau dibebaskan dari segala tanggung jawab karena _hyung_ mu mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab yang ada di manor." Luhan menyampaikan ketidak setujuannya.

"Bukankah bebas terbang lebih menyenangkan daripada hidup dalam sangkar? Kau bisa menikmati apa yang ada di dunia. Indahnya kebahagiaan. Sakitnya kesedihan. Apa yang dirasakan penduduk desa. Kau bisa melihat warna warni yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Merah, kuning, hijau, bahkan semua warna yang belum pernah kau ketahui dan yang tidak ada di buku. Semua ada disana!"

Luhan berdiri. Dengan senyum lebarnya menghapiri jendela besar yang terdapat di kamarnya. Melihat kerlip redup dari rumah rumah penduduk desa yang terlihat kecil dari manornya.

"Bukankah itu indah, Sehun?"

Matanya berkilau. Kulitnya terlihat bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui kaca jendela Luhan. Sehun terpana. Namun ia tidak bisa berbohong. Tidak semua yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar. Dunia ini tidak seindah itu.

"Apakah itu indah, Lu?"

Sehun berdiri menghampiri Luhan dengan kaki panjangnya. Melihat ke jauh ke pedesaan yang selama ini menjadi tempat bermainnya.

"Apakah dunia ini seindah yang kau pikirkan? Hidupmu.. Menurut orang orang yang ada disana. Adalah yang terindah yang ingin mereka dapatkan. Mereka ingin bisa hidup di dalam rumah sebesar ini. Dengan harta sebanyak ini. Dengan semua yang menyayangimu ada di sekitarmu. Apa lagi yang kurang Lu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang hendak menjawab. Namun perkataannya ia potong.

"Sosial. Ya. Kau ingin melihat dunia. Dunia yang kejam ini dengan matamu sendiri? Apa kau yakin? Melihat hidupmu yang damai seperti ini. Kau akan jadi orang ternaif yang paling cepat mati di luar sana. Kau akan merasa kasihan melihat pencuri yang dipotong tangannya. Kau akan merasa kasihan melihat para kriminal yang hidup dipisahkan dari keluarganya karena harus menjalani sisa hidup mereka di pengasingan. Kau akan jadi orang yang paling sering dikhianati oleh orang orang licik diluar ini tidak seindah yang kau pikirkan, Lu"

Kilau dimata Luhan hilang. Berganti dengan rasa takut kalau ternyata mimpinya tidak seindah apa ia mimpikan selama ini. Jika benar, lalu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dunia. Jika itu buruk. Luhan benar benar tidak siap. Ia tidak ingin keluar.

"Aku―"

"Tapi aku bisa membuatmu bisa siap menghadapi dunia."

Kilau yang sempat pudar di mata Luhanpun kembali. Ia tersenyum. Melihat harapannya berdiri di hadapannya dan menunjukkannya jalan kepada mimpi yang ingin diraihnya.

"Sehunna.. Terima kasih!"

Luhan menubrukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sehun. Menyampaikan kebahagiaannya yang tidak bisa ia simpan sendiri. Sehun terkejut. Melihat ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk seseorang. Namun tubuh Luhan sangat hangat dan nyaman. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Luhan dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

 _Astaga.. Aku tidak tahu jika dipeluk rasanya senyaman ini!_

Dan astaga. Es kutub Oh Sehun telah mencair.

 _ **To be continued..**_

Sebenarnya saya cuma mau cari kegiatan karena entah kenapa saya ngerasa jadi pengangguran setelah UN dan nggak ngapa ngapain selama sebulan TT TT. Saya juga nggak ada agenda jalan sama temen jadi bener bener nggak ada kegiatan. Oh ada sih. Tiduran sama nonton anime TT TT tapi kadang tetep aja bosan TT TT jadi untuk mengisi waktu luang saya berpikir untuk membuat _fanfiction_ dengan pemeran OTP saya ho ho. HunHan! Ah kangen banget ya rasanya :" Udah 3 tahun sejak hari penuh rasa sakit namun tanpa darah _itu_.

Ini nanti akan jadi _fanfiction_ yang fokusnya ke _**heartwarming**_ dan _**slice of life**_. Pokoknya yang nggak berat berat amat dan isinya full manis manis. Walau mungkin nanti ada konfliknya sedikit hehe.

Oh iya karena ini _fanfiction_ pertama saya di akun ini. Saya _post_ dua _chapter_ sekaligus dengan dua bacotan saya yang berbeda ho ho. _See ya_ pada bacotan _next chapter_!


	2. First Step to Lulu's Dream

**DEFYING GRAVITY**

 _seluscorpion―2017_

Pagi itu, Luhan merasa seluruh dunia bahagia bersamanya. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk pertama kalinya, _eomma_ nya memperbolehkannya menginjakkan kaki keluar manor dengan syarat pengawasan dari Sehun. Luhan bernyanyi―berteriak―sepanjang pagi dan membuat keributan di semua tempat yang dilewatinya.

"Na~ na~ NA!"

"Luhan hetikan telingaku sakit! Cepat bersiap sana!"

" _Roger!_ He he"

Sehun muak dengan semua ini. Ia ingin pulang. Ia malu mengingat ia membalas pelukan Luhan semalam. Ia juga malu telah menceritakan masalah pribadinya yang selalu ia tutup rapat rapat kepada Luhan. Ah sungguh. Sehun lebih memilih mati daripada mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang lain dengan terlalu dekat dengan Luhan.

Dan hari ini ia juga mual mendengar suara Luhan yang menyanyi semaunya sendiri tanpa berpikir ia akan merobek gendang telinga orang lain.

Yah wajar saja menurut Sehun. Anak manja yang selama hidupnya berada di dalam rumah itu akan mencoba berjalan ke luar rumah hari ini.

 _Pasti ia senang harapannya terkabul_ , sungut Sehun

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan harapanku. Kenapa harapanku tidak terkabul. Huee_ , kesalnya.

 _Astaga aku jadi kesal melihat anak itu_

Tanpa sadar mata Sehun malah terus mengikuti gerak gerik bocah rusa yang sedari tadi menjadi sangat lincah dan tidak bisa diam. Sehun merasa ingin menggigit Luhan karena gemas.

Eh?

"Sehunna! Lebih baik aku menggunakan bajuku yang ini? Atau yang ini? Oh! Oh! Apa _pink_ akan bagus? Astaga aku bingung sekali! Aku merasa seperti ingin mati saja!"

Tunggu― sebenarnya Luhan sedang _excited_. Ia tidak menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

 _Kalau begitu mati saja_ , geram Sehun

Mana berani Sehun mengatakannya pada rusa kecil lucu itu.

"Pakai yang mana saja. Jangan pakai pakaian yang terlalu mencolok." Jawabnya datar

S etelah acara pemilihan pakaian yang panjang dan dandan kecil yang tidak terlalu penting―kata Sehun, padahal dia sendiri terpana melihat penampilan Luhan kemudian―. Sehun dan Luhan siap berangkat menuju pedesaan untuk membeli beberapa buku. Itu adalah misi pertama Luhan dari _eomma_ nya.

 **oOo**

"Kyaa! Aku tidak sabar!"

Astaga. Sehun sudah lelah mendengar teriakan atau sorakan tidak jelas dari Luhan sedari pagi. Sehun lebih suka ketenangan. Sungguh.

Sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di depan Sehun dan Luhan. Dengan segara, Luhan memasuki kereta kuda itu dan duduk manis di salah satu kursinya yang menghadap depan. Diikuti Sehun yang dengan malas memasuki kereta kuda dan duduk di kursi berlawanan dengan Luhan. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan suasana pedesaan. Apa bedanya pedesaan di Inggris dan di Prancis?

Setelah kedua penumpang masuk. Sang kusir langsung memerintah kuda kudanya untuk berlari menuju pedesaan terdekat dengan manor keluarga Lu.

Di perjalanan. Luhan tidak henti hentinya berhenti berbicara. Ia melihat banyak hal yang belum pernah ia lihat dengan matanya langsung sebelumnya. Ia menyukai apa yang ia lihat sejauh ini. Laut dengan ombak yang melambai lambai pada Luhan―Luhan membalas lambaian mereka hanya untuk kau tahu― Matahari yang bersinar terik. Pepohonan yang rindang dan menari nari. Oh. Luhan benar benar ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya. Melihat segalanya yang ia belum ketahui. Dan mencari tahu rahasia alam ini.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyapanya melalui jendela kereta. Mungkin Inggris memang memiliki hawa yang berbeda dengan Prancis. Mungkin Inggris memang lebih baik. Ia membuka matanya. Karena ada Luhan.

"Sehun! Sehun! Apa itu pedesaan?" tanya Luhan. Menunjuk kumpulan rumah yang berjajar rapi.

"Ya. Itu dia pedesaan." Mendengar Luhan mengoceh lagi, Sehun jadi pusing. Ia menarik kembali pemikirannya. Ia pikir, Inggris adalah Negara paling buruk karena Luhan berada disana.

"Wah! Apa disana nanti akan ada banyak orang? Apa mereka berbicara satu sama lain dan bahagia?"

"Hahh.. Iya iya terserahmu saja."

Mendengar jawaban malas Sehun, Luhan merasa kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan bersungut.

 _Sehun menyebalkan_!

Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan dengan tatapan matanya yang ia pikir tajam, Luhan menyerang Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menangkap kode _kesal_ nya. Ia hanya berpikir Luhan sudah lelah mengoceh dan sekarang ia memilih duduk tenang seperti Luhan yang _seharusnya._

Yah walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit terganggu dengan mata melotot―lucu―nya itu.

Selang beberapa menit. Luhan semakin kesal karena Sehun tidak minta maaf atau mengatakan hal yang bagus kepadanya. Malah diam dan melihat keluar jendela.

Hey memangnya Luhan tidak terlihat marah di matanya?

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti kalau aku marah?" rengek Luhan

"Oh kau marah?" jawab Sehun melihat Luhan. Mencoba melihat _gesture_ apa yang terlihat _marah_ dari Luhan.

"Kau tidak―Oh! Jadi kau memelototiku karena kau marah?"

Ah. Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa aku terlihat senang dimatamu?!" jawab Luhan sarkasme.

"Yah.. Hanya matamu yang terlihat tidak biasa― _lucu_ ― tapi kupikir kau hanya lelah. Dan ngomong ngomong. Kau terlihat senang sepanjang hari, Lu."

Sehun memberikan pembelaan. Namun Luhan menangkap Sehun seperti penjahat yang mengelak tuduhan yang sudah jelas. Dengan dahi berkerut, Luhan menatap Sehun dan bibirnya mengerucut. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara menyerang Sehun agar ia merasa bersalah.

Sedang Sehun benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia juga tidak mengerti ia salah apa. Tapi, sepertinya makhluk mungil di depannya ini akan segera meledak.

Luhan tersenyum seperti mendapat sesuatu yang dapat membuat Sehun benar benar minta maaf dengan penuh penyesalan. Dan Sehun merasa ada hal buruk yang akan datang.

"Sehunna aku membencimu!"

Ah.. Sepertinya serangan kuat namun untuk orang yang salah. Dibandingkan merasa bersalah. Sehun malah berpikir untuk mengerjai Luhan.

"Oh kau membenciku? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

Luhan terkejut. Itu tergambar jelas dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar, begitupula mulutnya. Bukan ini. Bukan ini yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Sehun. Sehun yang seharusnya minta maaf.

"T-tidak mau." Ucap Luhan lirih

Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Matanya berkaca kaca siap untuk mengeluarkan rengekan dan tangisan bocah ciliknya.

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan membenciku? Kau ingin ke pedesaan. Tapi kata _eomma_ mu syarat kau boleh ke pedesaan adalah pergi denganku. Bagaimana ini?"

Di sisi lain. Sehun semakin gencar melancarkan godaannya kepada Luhan. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Luhan setelah ini. Ah sebenarnya saat ini Luhan terlihat sangat manis dan lucu.

"T-tidak.. _Hiks_.. Aku tidak membencimu.. _Huee_! Aku ingin ke desa!"

Tanpa disangka Luhan meledakkan tangisannya. Sehun kelabakan menenangkan Luhan yang menangis. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Luhan, walau sebenarnya ia juga senang melihat wajah kesal Luhan yang sangat manis.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kita ke desa. Dasar bocah."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia hanya sedikit tidak percaya masih ada anak berumur tigabelas tahun yang sangat polos seperti Luhan. Anak kecil itu menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang masih sembab. Lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Benar?"

"Ya.. ya.. Sudah jangan menangis lagi."

"Yeayy! Sehun yang terbaik!"

Dan hanya dalam beberapa detik, anak itu sudah kegirangan lagi.

 _Dasar anak rusa_. Pikir Sehun.

 **oOo**

Bayang desa yang kecil tadi berubah menjadi semakin besar memberitahu kedua anak yang masih berada di kereta bahwa mereka hampir sampai. Bayangan orang orang juga semakin terlihat di sana. Luhan semakin kegirangan. Ia terus menanyakan ini itu yang dibalas seperlunya oleh Sehun.

Ketika kereta mengehentikan lajunya. Sehun menapakkan kakinya keluar. Melihat sekitar lautan manusia yang memenuhi pusat desa. Ah. Sebenarnya tidak sebanyak itu. Hanya saja mungkin karena ini hari libur untuk sekolah umum jadi lebih banyak warga yang berada disana dari biasanya.

Luhan keluar kemudian. Kaki mungilnya yang dibungkus sepatu kulit berwarna coklat. Menapakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya keluar manor. Entah ada sesuatu yang meletup letup di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa sangat senang, namun juga sangat takut. Takut mimpinya tidak seindah yang diharapkannya.

"Ayo."

Sehun tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan Luhan berjalan melewati kerumunan untuk melihat lihat. Banyak toko toko yang buka di hari minggu. Luhan terperangah. Melihat orang sebanyak ini. Bangunan bangunan yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Sangat menyenangkan.

Dalam penelusurannya Luhan melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Ia menarik tangan Sehun pelan lalu menunjuk badut kelinci besar berwarna biru yang melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan toko mainan anak anak.

"Sehunna.. Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Itu ba―"

 _Ah tunggu.. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengerjainya heuheu.. Dia sangat polos dan bodoh._

"Itu dewa para kelinci. Kau tahu? Lihat! Warnanya biru. Itu juga sangat besar. Semua kelinci patuh padanya." Kata Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Eh? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Dewa kelinci itu ada sungguhan?!"

Tanpa disangka Luhan berlarj mendekati badut itu lalu menatapnya dengan curiga. Sebenarnya orang di dalam badut itu sudah berkeringat dingin mengira dirinya sudah ketahuan. Yah. Ketahuan pada anak kecil seperti menghancurkan _mimpi magis_ anak anak.

"Hai.. Dewa kelinci?" Sapa Luhan.

Sehun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"Jangan mengajaknya bicara nanti kau dikutuk menjadi kelinci."

Iseng. Sehun memperingatinya dengan wajah yang diserius-seriuskan. Ia bahkan menjaga jarak dengan Luhan dan badut itu untuk membuat aktingnya lebih meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?!"

Mata Luhan membulat lalu Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Sehun menggigit bibit bawahnya menahan tawa.

"Luhan. Cepat katakana padanya agar tidak mengutuk kita!"

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Ia benar benar tidak percaya Sehun membiarkan dia yang mengatakan itu pada _dewa kelinci_ itu. Bagaimana jika dewa kelinci marah dan mengutuknya? Tidak bagus jika pewaris bisnis _appa_ nya berubah menjadi seekor kelinci. Lagipula, Sehun 'kan lebih tahu. Ia lebih berpengalaman. Kenapa bukan dia saja yang mengatakannya pada _dewa kelinci_?

"A-aku? Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau dikutuk!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat. Aku bukan penghuni asli Negara ini. Ia akan membuatku berubah menjadi wortel dan memakanku!" Sehun berpura pura panik.

"Apa? Ah- Aku.. Um.. D-Dewa kelinci! J-jangan kutuk kami!"

Oh. Astaga. Perut Sehun sakit karena menahan tawa. Sedangkan orang di dalam badut benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang bocah di depannya katakana. Ia hanya ingin menjalani pekerjaannya dengan tenang, Demi Tuhan.

"Oh tidak. Ia akan mengutuk kita! Lihat matanya! Kita harus lari! Kita harus―"

"GYAAA!"

Belum selesai perkataan Sehun, Luhan sudah melarikan diri dengan semua kekuatannya. Ia takut setengah mati. Ia hanya ingin lari. Lari dimana dewa kelinci tidak dapat menemukannya. Lari kemanapun dimana tempat yang aman dan terbebas dari badut itu.

Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Setelah meminta maaf pada badut yang ia nistakan. Ia segera mengejar Luhan―dengan tawa yang masih menyertai setiap nafasnya―. Jadilah mereka saling berkejaran dengan satu orang yang di depan menangis dan yang di belakangnya tertawa terbahak bahak. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun tertawa. Ia mengira Sehun sudah dikutuk dan sedang menyebarkan kutukannya. Jadi ia semakin menangis terisak dan melarikan diri dari Sehun.

Ah jangan dibayangkan.

"Eh adik kecil. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Seorang pemuda bermata bulat yang kebetulan berada di depan toko menghampiri Luhan yang menangis dan menggendongnya. Laki laki itu berambut hitam dengan apron berwarna kuning yang menutup kaos putih dan celana jeans panjangnya. Di mata Luhan, orang yang menggendongnya adalah seorang penyelamat.

"AAH! PENCULIK!"

..Dan Sehun mengira ia adalah penculik.

"Hey! Hey! Aku bukan penculik."

Pemuda itu panik. Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seakan ia adalah pedofilia yang menculik anak anak kecil untuk nafsunya semata. Ia tersenyum canggung dan mengatakan _saya tidak menculiknya. Saya hanya ingin menenangkannya._ Berkali kali.

Seorang pemuda lain keluar dari toko dengan suara gemerincing bel saat pintunya dibuka. Laki laki berkulit tan dengan mata mengantuk dan rambut coklat yang acak acakan itu menghampiri pemuda bermata bulat.

Sehun melihat semuanya. Dan penampakan laki laki tan itu membuatnya yakin kalau Luhan diculik.

"Hey!"

Sehun menarik apron merah yang dipakai lelaki berkulit tan. Pemuda itu memprotes tindakan Sehun dengan menarik kembali apronnya.

Terdengar kekanakan memang.

"Kembalikan Luhan. Jangan menculik Luhan."

Yah.. Bagaimanapun. Sehun juga anak kecil yang polos.

"Kai- _ya_ , jangan begitu dengan anak kecil."

Pemuda bermata bulat itu memberikan gesture _tidak_ _boleh_ dengan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kai yang sengit menatap Sehun. Pemuda berkulit tan itu―Kai―menatap lelaki satunya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya,_ siapa anak itu?" tanya Kai

Tatapannya beralih pada Luhan yang masih sedikit terisak di gendongan Kyungsoo―pemuda bermata bulat―

"Anakmu?" lanjutnya.

"YAK! Kai bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku mempunyai anak!"

Wajah Kyungsoo entah kenapa memerah semerah tomat. Sehun sedikit bingung dengan dua penculik yang ada di depannya ini.

 _Kenapa mereka tidak lari? Apa mereka tidak takut ditangkap polisi karena menculik anak kecil?_

"Ah.. Baiklah. Lalu yang ini?"

Kai menunjuk Sehun yang memiliki tinggi jauh lebih pendek darinya. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Anakmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak punya anak, bodoh!"

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. Gemas dengan Kai yang begitu bodoh. Entah hanya mau menggodanya atau benar benar tidak tahu. Itu sedikit menyebalkan.

Kai menghela nafas. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Lalu apa yang kudapat dari _kerja keras_ ku setiap malam.." rengeknya

Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin memukul Kai. Sungguh. Satu satunya hal yang membuatnya bahagia saat ini adalah memukul Kai. Ia tidak tahu saja ia menderita― _nikmat_ ―setiap malam. Tapi ada dua anak disini dan yang satu sudah menganggapnya sebagai penculik. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memukul Kai disini? Ia bisa dilaporkan anak berwajah datar itu ke polisi dan mendekam di pengasingan selama hidupnya.

 _TIDAAAAK!_

Kyungsoo memilih menyimpannya kekesalannya sendiri kali ini. Menelan bulat bulat kekesalannya, Kyungsoo berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun. Lalu menatapnya berusaha terlihat meyakinkan―walau dengan mata bulatnya itu ia lebih terlihat menyeramkan― lalu mengajak Sehun masuk dulu ke tokonya.

Ternyata Kyungsoo membuka toko kue. Saat Sehun masuk ke dalam toko. Aroma kue yang enak langsung menyapa hidungnya dan membuat perut Sehun keroncongan. Sehun kesal melihat kue kue yang tertata rapi dan hamper mematahkan teorinya kalau orang orang ini adalah penculik.

"Hmm.. Pandai juga kalian. Membuka toko kue untuk menarik perhatian anak anak."

Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari maksud tersembunyi dari pujian Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mendudukkan Luhan di salah satu kursi dan menggendong Sehun untuk duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Luhan. Sedang si pemalas Kai sudah bersiap mendapatkan tidur siangnya lagi di tempat duduk di samping jendela.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan ingin memecatnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat toko kue ini juga milik Kai.

"Benar benar umpan yang bagus untuk menculik 'kan? Kyungsoo _hyung_." Celetuk Sehun

Kyungsoo pikir Sehun sudah percaya padanya dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai kriminal. Yah.. Ternyata anak satu itu memang sangat keras kepala.

"Sehunna.. Kyungsoo _hyung_ bukan penculik." Kata Kyungsoo berusaha meluruskan kesalah pahaman.

"Yah.. Tidak ada penculik yang mengaku penculik lagipula. Hati hati saja. Aku akan menelepon polisi jika _hyung_ mulai melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

 _Astaga_..

Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun berpikir apa yang dianggapnya benar. Tidak ada salahnya bersikap waspada lagipula. Ia memilih mengambil Kue Strawberry dan memberikannya pada Luhan yang sudah berhenti menangis dan melihat lihat tokonya dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia.

"Jangan dimakan Lu. Siapa tahu itu diberi ra―"

Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyungsoo menyodorkan kue coklat di depan Sehun dan membuat mata Sehun jadi berkilauan. Oh ya. Darimana Kyungsoo tahu kalau Sehun maniak coklat.

"Selamat makan!" seru kedua bocah itu kemudian larut dalam acara memakan kue dan meminum teh yang sangat menyenangkan.

 **oOo**

"Terima kasih makanannya!"

Dengan perut kenyang keduanya berada dalam _mood_ yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mereka mulai bermain atau berbincang walau kadang perbincangannya tidak masuk akal dan lebih didominasi dari ocehan kekanakan Luhan dan sok dewasa Sehun.

"Oh iya. Orangtua kalian dimana?", tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

" _Eomma?_ " jawab Luhan menatap Kyungsoo menanyakan apakah _eomma_ yang dimaksud dengan orangtua.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya. _Eomma_ dan _Appa._ "

"Oh.." Luhan berpikir sebentar. Seperti akan menceritakan suatu cerita yang panjang.

" _Eomma_ mungkin di manor kalau _Appa.._ Aku tidak tahu."

"Tunggu.. Tunggu.. Manor? Kau tinggal di manor? Manor di atas tebing itu?"

Kyungsoo memastikan. Itu sesuatu yang fantastis Luhan mengangguk. Tidak mengerti apa yang bagus dari tinggal di dalam manor yang membuat mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat dengan kilat ketertarikan.

"Berarti.. Kau anak penyihir?!"

"EH?!"

 **To be continued..**

Ngebosenin nggak sih? Pantes dilanjutin nggak sih TT TT Takut banget kalau jelek dan nggak memuaskan. Oh ya ini nanti rate M ya. Hehe nanti kalau udah selesai lebaran. Heuheuheu.

Jadi.. Saya minta pendapatnya dan reviewnya buat selanjutnya. Oh iya kalau ada yang mau nyumbang ide cerita. Langsung pm aja atau dm ke instagram seluscorpion. Kalau ada yang mau kenalan juga nggak papa hehe. Siapa tahu kita sama sama jomblo /eh/ maksudnya siapa tahu kita bisa deket. Jangan khawatir saya nggak nggigit kok hehe.

Buka Q&A juga ya~ Kalau ada yang tanya ke kotak review aja. _See you next chapter_ ~~


End file.
